Take Me To Sonoma
by writergirl89
Summary: Jess drags Nick to her family reunion in Sonoma Valley. The change in scenery proves to aid in the development of their relationship. Major Adult Content. Rated M for a reason!
1. Family Reunion

**Title:** Take Me To Sonoma

**Chapter1:** Family Reunion

**Author:** Writergirl89

**Fandom:** New Girl

**Rating:** R (for limes/lemons/language)

**POV:** Third-Person

**Pairing:** Nick/Jess

**Summary:** Jess drags Nick to her family reunion in Sonoma Valley. The change in scenery proves to aid in the development of their relationship.

**Author's Note:** Hey! Sorry I've been gone soo long! My muse has been taking me other places entirely lately and I haven't had any inspiration for this fandom either. I have no idea how far this will go but, I do know it's gonna lots more chapters than my other stories here. I'm also formulating another fic based off a prompt that the lovely **Writerforlife22** sent me (don't you worry girl! I haven't forgotten!).

**Disclaimer:** Don't own anything (except for some members of Jess's family, apparently).

...

It's a busy Wednesday at the bar when she asks him and he knows that she wants to ask or say something because she's doing that _kid_ thing of looking at him then sighing loudly enough for him to hear for five minutes straight (a childish habit he's grown to tolerate simply because he adores her because _God help her_ if he didn't).

That and she's fidgetting like a nervous teenager at the principal's office. A tick he's sure she picked up from one of her students.

Also, she picks her nails. Who does that?

"Jess, stop doing that." He finally snaps and the sound of his voice makes her jump.

"Sorry, what?" She asks in that very_ Jess_ way of hers and he realizes that she sounds a bit... maudlin. A little sad.

He almost wants to do what he normally does and snarl about her fidgetting and nail picking and sighing but, the sadness in her voice catches him off-guard and his instincts (what she calls his boyfriend instincts) tell him something's wrong.

"What's wrong?" He asks a great deal gentler than his voice sounded before and he leans forward to grab her attention more.

She stares at her feet for another five minutes before her face scrunches up in that adorable way that it does before finally meeting his eye and sighing again.

"Jess, what?" He tries to encourage, his patience already leaving him.

She looks down quickly and then up again blurting out: "I have a family reunion!"

"Family reunion?"

"On Saturday."

"On Saturday?"

"In Sonoma Valley."

_Sonoma Valley? Really?_

"What's so bad about that?" He asks because despite the premiere dysfunction in his own family, he'd actually wanna go and see his uncles get drunk and have a pissing contest anyday.

"Welll..." She trails off, looking away from him and he suddenly becomes suspicious at the way her face reddens.

"Well?"

"They, ah... sorta... want me to... bring my... boyfriend." She manages to produce gracelessly.

It takes a moment to realize what she said to him and when it does, he feels clammy about it. "What?"

"They want me to bring you but, that's okay because I told them you wouldn't be interested in going and we haven't been, you know, a thing for that long and yeah, I'm okay with it. It's not that big of a deal." She finishes, picking at her fruity drink and it hits him then.

That's why she's been acting down. Not because of the family reunion but, because she knows him well enough to know he'd put up a fight and not wanna go but, again, she's _Jess_ and she's not like any other girl on Earth so, she won't get angry about it and _yes_, he feels like a jackass right now.

So, he makes a quick decision then.

He's going.

He is going to Sonoma fucking Valley.

_Oh, God._

...

**A/N 2: Ha! Hope you liked! And no, I've got no beef against Sonoma. I haven't even been there but, I've seen pictures so, obviously I know it's pretty but, if any of you have gone, please tell me. I'd like to hear about it. **

**Remember, reviews + more story. **:)


	2. Adore You

**Title:** Take Me To Sonoma

**Chapter 2: **Adore You

**Author:** WriterGirl89

**Rating:** R (language/slight sensuality)

**POV:** Third-person

**Pairing:** Nick/Jess

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the wait! Thank **Writeforlife22** for getting my ass in gear! Also check out 'In Which Nick Demonstrates', a story she wrote based off a prompt I had sent her. If you like smut of the quick, dirty,_ filthy_ variety, you'll love this. Trust me. ;)

**Disclaimer:** Own nothing (but, if I owned Nick for at least a week, I would be one _happy_ woman).

…..

They spend the night before leaving to Sonoma like they would any other night, only this time Nick is grumbling about having to pack while Jess, her own bags already put together, sits in his bed, grading papers like usual.

"It would have been a lot better if we would have just packed in tandem like I suggested."

It still amazes him still that a comment that any other woman would have made in slight agitation or frustration, Jess makes because she's just being helpful.

"I'll keep that in mind next time, babe." He mumbles to the air while jamming fresh-out-of-the-laundry underwear into his one still usable piece of luggage.

It sometimes does pay to have a girlfriend that enjoys doing laundry as much as Jess does.

"Nick, what cha doing there honey?" She asks as he tries to roughly wedge a pair of pants between the underwear into one the tight compartments of his luggage bag.

"I'm just, you know, packing." He grunts as he tried again to no avail and he hears the ruffling of bedcovers indicating movement and then feels her next to him in an instant. "Oh no, Nick! Sweetie, you put it in sections. It saves time and room."

He watches as she quickly and efficiently folds and puts his stuff together like travelling pro and think he can't possibly adore her more just because she knows how to pack and organize his shit better than him but, he does and he can't be judged for that, can he?

"There!" She exclaims in the way that she does and he feels the corners of his mouth curl upward slightly at the proud expression on her face.

And when she turns and catches his eye, a blush appears appealingly at his intense perusal. "What?"

He finds it difficult to find any other words to tell her besides the obvious. "I adore you."

The blush deepens to a unique scarlet shade and her cerulean eyes lower as she lets out a small gasp/laugh sound. It still gets him that she's a grown woman and so shy about certain things.

"Hey." He gently forces two fingers under her chin to bring her head back up and her eyes back to his. "I fucking adore you. You know that, don't you?"

She just gazes at him, eyes wide, and he slants his mouth over hers.

She moans into their kiss and immediately leans into him more and more until she's flush against him, pressed into his chest

Her sweet little tongue softly meets his and as always he feels 'little Nick' spring up and at attention at the sheer taste of her; a unique mix of of her own warm sweetness and the muted minty vanilla of her toothpaste.

Their kiss, though he is reluctant to, ends a lot quicker than they both want and he leans his forehead on hers, a gesture she returns by gently butting her head to his in trusting affection. "I adore you." He repeats in a rough whisper.

"You said that already." She whispers teasingly, her blue eyes stuck on his dark brown ones.

"No..." He shakes his head lightly, holding her closer if possible. "... I really, _really_ adore you. Like a lot." He kisses her again, deeply, just a touch of his tongue in her mouth then follows with little pecks on her jawline. "I want you _so _much right now."

Her eyes flutter against their will at his rough words near her ear, unknowingly leaning her head back to allow his attentions as she feels the undoubting proof of his need, thick and soo hard, near her thigh and she contemplates giving in briefly before she remembers Sonoma and her family and _oh God_, she did not just think of her mother at this very moment, did she?

"Nick." Her voice is breathy and pretty much useless because Nick is trailing kisses on her collarbone while, a lone hand makes it's way to her breast.

_Do we really have to go in the morning?_ One part of her brain (Devil Jess - Devil Jessica - she likes to call her), questions. _I mean, what's a couple of hours, right?_

That little argument starts sounding more and more valid but, then the other part of her brain (Angel Jess) pops up. _No!_ She answers sternly. _You're gonna see your family! You hardly see them! You could get some nooky any other time!_

_Dammit_. She thinks as her resolve stregthens and she manages to grab Nick's attention again.

He looks fustrated as he stops his ministrations.

"Soon." She tells him. "I promise."

"Really?" His eyes look hopeful.

"Really. You wanna know why?"

"Why?"

"Because..." She kisses him, softly, gently. "... I adore you, too."

...

Since they intend to get on the road at 10 the next morning, Jess wakes up bright and early to make breakfast for her other two roommates then heads out herself to go eat with CeCe as a last outing before leaving to Sonoma.

Near the end of their morning meal, her best friend gives her a what looks like a shopping bag.

"A little go-away gift." She tells her, winking a bit, causing Jess to worry a little.

When she sees the name on the bag, she gives her friend a look. "CeCe..."

"What?" The model exclaims. "I just thought you could use some incentive." She simply says before taking a bite out of her bagel.

"Okay, I don't need _incentive_ to have sex with Nick. We're just taking it slow-" She tries to explain but, CeCe waves off her words like a bug and interrupts. "Oh, please! You've been seeing each other for more five weeks and have known each other longer than that. Taking it 'slow' is overrated for you two."

As usual, her model friend makes sense in the oddest way but, she still eyes her seriously. "We're going to go see my family."

"_Sooo_... Are your parents gonna make you sleep in separate rooms? You're a grown woman. They'll understand if you want some nookie."

She just sighs, pinching the bridge of her nose, warding off a headache, thinking of how she was gonna explain to Nick why she was bringing a big bag with the words 'Booty Parlor' on it.

...

**A/N 2: Hey! Hope you liked the update! :) I know it was short and all but, as soon as they get to Sonoma, the chapters will be longer, I promise! ;)**

**A/N 3: Also, the brand of_ incentive_ products that CeCe gave to Jess in this chapter is a real online brand of a... _ahem_... sexy nature for women. *bows head sheepishly* Please don't ask. Whatever you do, don't ask. And so I don't have to explain myself, here's the website if you like, www(dot)bootyparlor(dot)com. *clears throat* Have fun with that, if you wish...**

**Um, yeah... so... Reviews anyone?**


	3. Road Trip

**Title:** Take Me To Sonoma

**Chapter 3:** On The Road

**Author:** Writergirl89

**Rating:** R (language)

**POV:** Third-Person

**Pairing:** Nick/Jess

**Author's Note:** Who wants to go a road trip?

**Disclaimer:** I own none of this…*frowns to self*

…..

When she gets back home after breakfast with CeCe (lugging her _naughty_ getaway gift) Nick is putting their luggage in his car.

"Hey." Her boyfriend kisses her in greeting and before she can stop him, takes the bag _with her naughty gifts_ in it out of her hands and carries it over to the car.

"What's this?" He asks, testing the weight of it in his hands.

Fighting her blush, she shakes her head. "Oh, it's nothing. Just... CeCe giving me something for the trip."

He shrugs, putting her new bag in the trunk. "Well, maybe it'll be useful down the road."

_You have no idea_. She thinks hastily while walking over to the passenger side after he opens the door for her.

...

After a short argument over which route to take, they take the one that will take them six hours instead of seven (because, Jess argues, it's less time on the rioad, hello!).

The trip is surprisingly quiet and it gives them both time to think.

_Will her family like me?_ Is the first question that pops into Nick's head.

_My family's gonna love him!_ Jess thinks enthusiastically to herself. _How could they not? He's good to me! He's decent!_

_I'm sarcastic._

_He's funny._

_She's too good for me._

_He balances me out._

_I'm a jackass sometimes._

_He can be grumpy but, I'm more than okay with that!_

_She's almost too upbeat but, I love that about her._

_He makes me happy._

_She makes me happy._

...

They park at a small diner when they hit the two hour mark, despite Jess jabbering on about a schedule and being late and what not.

Nick kisses her to shut her up which is good because it's his favorite thing to do to get her to be quiet.

She has French toast and _humungous_ Belgian waffles (which leanes him wandering _where does she put it all?_ while staring at her slender figure) and he has bacon & eggs.

...

By the time Nick makes a right on Carneros Highway, it's well past four o'clock and Jess is asleep on his shoulder.

He peeks a glance at her sleeping face and feels that all _too_ familiar tug at his heart that's been happening a lot more frequently lately.

It both terrifies and soothes him, _that_ feeling.

The feeling is almost like the thumping organ in his chest reaching out to it's proper owner.

_Hold me. I'm yours_. It says eagerly to the sleeping brunette attached to him.

He contemplates waking her up with a kiss but, instead chooses to ignore the plea in his heart (not to mention, a little_ further_ South) and keeps his eyes on the road, remembering the directions Jess had given him to go to her parent's vacation home.

...

**A/N 2: Hope you enjoyed! I'm glad you've all been liking my story lately. I have two one-shots I'm gonna do soon (one from Writeforlife22, based on the ending Nick/Jess moment from the Valentine's Day episode). Girl gives me grest ideas and we should all salute her for that because otherwise, I'd probably never get any proper material for stories so, thanks, girl! :)**

***ahem* Reviews, please...**


	4. Meeting The Days

**Title:** Take Me To Sonoma

**Chapter 4:** Meeting The Days

**Author:** Writergirl89

**Rating:** R (slight language)

**POV:** Third-person

**Pairing:** Nick/Jess

**Author's Note:** So, in the Valentine's episode, it was mentioned that Jess is from somewhere other than California (Idaho or Iowa; I forget) and I'm just gonna make it that the compound in Sonoma is her parent's retirement/vacation place and that they are kinda wealthy. Dig it?

**Disclaimer:** Who owns this wonderful show? Not this girl!

….

Jess's parents are great.

Her father is a large lug of a man who intimidates Nick with his gruffness and squinty, dark eyes that seem to stare Nick down when he finds out his little girl's significant other is a bartender/law school dropout.

Great.

"So, you were smart enough to get into law school yet, still dumb enough to drop out and become a… _bartender_?"

It's not often anyone could make Nick's job sound that bad in just one sentence but, Carl Day somehow makes _bartender_ sound like _garbage man_ with that inflection in his voice.

"Daddy!" His girlfriend chooses that moment to re-enter the den and although, there's that signature 'Jess Day peppiness' to her voice as always, if Nick knows his girl (and he _does_ ), he knows a scolding when he hears one.

For his part, the grey-haired man seems to color a bit and looks properly chastised briefly before turning almost apologetic eyes towards the younger man in front of him. "Excuse me, son. I'm just a little you know, turned up at the situation here. You understand?"

Nick doesn't. "I understand fine, sir."

"So..." Carl relaxes a bit and leans back. "Where do you come from, son?"

"Chicago, sir." He answers gamely.

It seems then and only then that Jess's father seems impressed and they talk sports for a while before Mary Jo, Jess's mother, cavorts in from the kitchen, fresh baked goods and beverages on a large, expensive-looking tray.

Mary Jo looks like a much older, refined version of her daughter. Same bubbly, high-on-life energy. Same dark hair and pale skin. Same blue eyes.

Even just meeting them, he realizes what an odd couple these two are. The type of people you would never put together romantically. Let alone, matrimonially.

It nearly shocks him that it reminds him a great deal of he and Jess's relationship.

To Nick, it's almost like looking at a mirror image of the girl he thinks the world of and the older woman he hopes to call family in the near future.

_Whoa! Family? Near future? Where'd that come from? You haven't been dating that long! Calm it down!_

He quietly agrees with his mind. It is too soon for _that_ kind of thinking.

But, he sneaks a glance at Jess, sitting next him and having a merry conversation with her parents and thinks: _It's not such a bad thought, though._

And it's not. Not really. If he ever thinks of taking any big steps toward a big future with anyone, it's with Jess. She's_ it_. And he knows that. She's the exact opposite of him in almost every way and he loves that.

He loves how big her heart is. How despite his annoyance with at times, she sees the good in everything and everyone.

He loves the way she does everything for the people she cares about, even without being asked.

He loves the way she looks in the morning, wiping away the sleep from beneathe her glasses and wearing those adorable pajamas of hers.

He loves how beautiful she is (inside and out).

He loves a lot about her and there is very little he doesn't love so, it's no shock to him that he's now thinking about a future with her.

...

They find they're staying at a nice cabin way off from the main property on the compoud and not in separate, faraway rooms, like Jess briefly fears that morning they leave LA.

Even though, back home, she happily, now and again, shares a bed with him, she finds herself shy & nervous for whatever reason about the sleeping arrangements.

_Don't be stupid!_ Her mind scolds her. _He's a man. Your respectful man. If you don't wanna have sex, he'll respect that. He might not like it. But, he'll respect it._

She chooses a light pink nightie for bedtime and thinks of how even though they're not having sex yet, it doesn't mean she can't_ tempt_ him a little.

And from the way he eyes her legs under the little nightie, he _is_.

She pats herself on the back and hides a small smile befpre slipping under the covers with him.

...

**A/N 2: Hehe! I'm evil, aren't? No, I know it. I'm not ashamed. *frowns* Okay, maybe a little. No matter, we'll get so me action next chapter. I promise! Anyway, review me if you please...**

**Prompt Alert: Anyone wanna write me a little diddly with Nick and Jess getting engaged? You don't have to but, if you do, go ahead. I'll probably be putting this type of element in a story soon. I don't know. But, in the meantime, anybody wanna write me something?**


	5. Coitus Interruptus

**Title:** Take Me To Sonoma

**Chapter 5:** Coitus Interruptus

**Author:** Writergirl89

**Rating:** R (sexuality/language)

**POV:** Third-Person

**Pairing:** Nick/Jess

**Author's Note:** Holla! I am on barely three hours of sleep and babysitting four of my sometimes bratty, always difficult (kidding! Kinda…) cousins so, I'm a little _loopy_ at the moment and have been up (officially) since _7:17_ in the morning. Anyway, love you guys!

**Disclaimer:** Own absolutely nothing!

…

The first thing Jess notices when she wakes up the next morning is how_ happy_ and _warm _and_ snug_ she feels.

_Happily_ and _warmly _and _snugly_ wrapped up in Nick's arms, that is.

_The man's like a furnace_. She thinks to herself._ And strong and male_.

She lay there quietly a moment, just enjoying his warmth and the fuzzy fluttering in the pit of her stomach.

She's glad she brought him to Sonoma.

Her parents, as she predicted earlier, like him. Even her father, after his smart remark when he found out her boyfriend is a bartender, pulls her aside and apologizes sincerely for his behavior and the words _decent_ and _good sport_ make their way into the conversation., much to her delight.

Releasing a small blissful sigh, Jess's senses attune themselves to the man with his arms around her.

_Cedar_. She thinks after closing her eyes and taking a deep whiff of the air surrounding her, almost joking inside at what a near cliche it is that Nick dresses so often like lumberjack and is all rugged and what not and smells like all woodsy.

Though, she is now far from complaining.

_Anyway, where was I? Oh, right. Cedar_. She comes back to her previous train of thought. _He smells like cedar and... rum?_

She contemplates for a few minutes before remembering the gift she'd given him for his last birthday that she thinks at the time he'd never use: A men's grooming kit she put together that, incidently, contained washing and shaving soaps of the bay rum persuasion and for whatever reason, she also thinks the scent is appropriate for him, though he might never use it.

Though it appears he has, she thinks, and it suits him nicely.

Ultimately, his alluringly masculine smell and extreme heat draw her in further and without thinking, she rolls backwards into him, searching for more warmth. Wanting more.

And finding it in the pulse of his hard arousal against her behind.

She sucks in a breath, suddenly much, _much_ warmer. A new awareness creeping in.

But, before she can decide what to do or say, he shifts and a deep grunt makes her realize he's a lot more awake than she first thinks and the hand that possessively lays on her stomach moves and curls on her hip, making her gasp as he holds her still and shifts closer, his erection, clothed and substantial, presses insistently onto her.

His arms then come around her again, locking around her abdomen and soon those ever-present flutters turn into delightful little cartwheels.

She attempts to shift closer again, to show she's more than okay with this new arrangement but, tenses when his mouth is suddenly at her ear, breathing gruffly. "Stop moving." And then that hot mouth finds the curve of her shoulder and she shivers, tilting her head to give him better access, holding her breath in anticipation for what might happen next.

She does what he tells her to but, questions quietly. Timidly. "Nick?"

He shushes her. "Just relax." He murmurs, lips tickling her skin, his fingers holding her hip in place. "I want you relaxed. Don't think. Just feel. Feel this." He then unexpectedly twists the loose bun she slept with in his fist and gently pulls her head forhead, brushing kisses down her neck. "Feel good?" he murmurs questioningly when she sighs.

"Yes." She whispers in response.

"Want more?"

She nods, for whatever reason incapable of speech and then his hands are under her nightie, warm on her skin and her stomach clench almost painfully.

She feels his facial muscles expand on her flesh. A smile. "Ticklish?"

"Nervous." She responses, tensing as his fingers slowly climb her ribcage.

She hears him swallow and his hands cease, but do not retreat, thumbs mere inches from the fullest part of her breasts, bringing on the thrilling remembrance that she wore no bra and there is nothing to protect her naked, aching mounds from his rough, probably equally aching palms. "Should we stop?"

The question startles her a beat, though she hesitates not a titch. "No, why?"

"You're nervous." He tries to keep his voice light and teasing but, she knows him too well and hears the slight concern in his voice.

"I'm always a little nervous." She tries to sound light and airy like her usual self but, _he_ knows _her_ too well and she realizes he can feel her heart pounding against her ribs.

The statement's true though. Sex, for her, is still a big deal. Now, she has no idea what number of partners (20? 30?) would give a woman of the world the title of experienced man-lover but, all Jess knows is that she has had 4 sexual partners and is still quite nervous about her sexuality, thanks to at least two of those partners.

There's Jake, the strong-jawed jock she stupidly gives her virginity to in her Senior year in high school that results in a brief, painful, and unfulfilled encounter that she cries about when she gets home and him dumping her the very next day.

Then, of course, she locks upo shop til she meets Spencer and even then, her first real adult relationship, sex is merely a chore, something she feels she has to do in her duties as girlfriend, more than an activity to be enjoyed to the fullest.

Although, he seems to enjoy quite fully with someone else when he cheats on her after 6 years together.

And of course, Paul. It's ironically the first time sex is actually good for her and also the first time she's not the one who falls first.

As those thoughts evaporate completely, she makes a decision and before he could do anything about it, she pushes his hands up and their groans mix together as he claims her, covering her bare breasts for the first time with his big palms. It feels good. Too good. But, not nearly enough.

She presses back against him, feeling him still hard and ready against her, wiggling, wrangling another groan from his chest.

"Jess." His voice is strained as she presses back harder, his thumbs finding her nipples, electricity sizzling over her skin. "God, I want you." He's breathing hard in her ear and his own hips are thrusting, the rhythm making her crazy for him.

"Me, too." She breathes out in her arousal.

Then, the moment stops and she whimpers when he rolls his hips one more time before his mouth is once again at her ear. "How do you want it? He asks roughly then his voice is more pleading than rough. "Tell me what you want. Anything. Just tell me."

It takes a minute to realize what he means and although she knows that, at the moment, she's not ready to let him make love to her quite yet, naughty, tantalizing images of his dark head between her pale thighs makes her mind reel and her decision is again made. "Your mouth." She says suddenly then blushes before continuing. "I want your mouth on me."

He nuzzles the skin on her neck and she feels another smile. "Where?"

She doesn't quite know how to answer without launching into one of her voices so, she says instead. "Everywhere."

Before she knows it, he's turning her head towards him and they're sharing their first kiss of the day and his breath is spicy and his mouth hot and passionate on hers as he shifts and pins her down on the mattress.

They break apart to breathe and she, for the first time that morning, looks into his face, his eyes dark and fierce, almost frightening arousal plain in them before his mouth is at her neck, sucking the area before biting gently then tonguing it all the same.

He then kisses his way down, on her breasts, her stomach, then lower still before she feels him push her knees apart and she blushes even deeper as she sees him tilt his head as he takes in her underwear.

They're plain white cotton with lace detailing on the sides. Nothing too seductive or sexy.

But, he seems to like them just fine and stares too long as she colors scarlet. "Pretty." He says huskily.

He eases his way down further til he is right where he needs to be and she gasps when he presses a hand right on her center and then he looks up, eyes intense, her gaze meeting his before he drops his eyes back to her panties then back up, hungrily. "Is this okay?"

She nods shakily in response. "Y-Yes."

Then, quick as a light his mouth is on her, to the area where every man before him neglected to go, nipping, kissing, and licking her all through lacy cotton until she thinks she might die and tugs impatiently on her underwear until finally, he shoves them down himself and his tongue is deep and right there and she groans long and loud.

She comes close to the edge before he stops and her cry of fustration turns into a wail of pleasure as he starts up again... and again... and again...

He opens her up, kissing her sweetly, slowly building her back up til she's gasping once more.

_Closer... closer... closer..._

Then, the phone rang.

"Nooo!" She cries out, wanting to kill whoever was on the other end of the line.

And of course, it's CeCe.

...

**A/N 2: Haha! I know! I know! I'm soo bad! But, come on, the title of the chapter should have given _something_ away. ;)**

**Reviews = More story!**


	6. Let Me

**Title:** Take Me To Sonoma

**Chapter 6:** Let Me

**Author:** Writergirl89

**Rating:** R (language/sensuality)

**POV:** Third-Person

**Pairing:** Nick/Jess

**Author's Note:** Ah, good day all! Hope you didn't miss me in the time since I last updated (*whispers* yesterday) and I do prey you forgive me for making you wait soooo long. *snickers* I'm still babysitting (as you can tell), only this time I've actually gotten the hours of sleep I needed, which is what happens when your dinner consists of multi-vitamin and ice water (my own damn fault!).

**Disclaimer:** Own nada!

...

Laying his head on Jess's bare stomach, Nick looks up at his red-faced and unsatisfied girlfriend as she reaches to grab her phone and tries to hold back a chuckle when an uncharacteristic scowl appears on her sweetly pretty face. "It's CeCe." He smiles as she murmurs 'dammit' to herself, thinking that she doesn't curse very often (or at all, really) and even now, is adorkably sexy when she actually does.

"What?" She snaps as she puts the phone to her ear and from his perch on her abdomen, he could hear the model's voice filter through the phoneline and gets a wicked idea.

"Yes, you most definitely did interrupt some-" He hears her and pause and stammer her way through her sentence as he nuzzles her belly with his bristled cheek, closing his eyes as he follows with his nose, the musk of her leftover arousal making it's way welcomingly into his nostrils. "-s-something."

The humor he feels at her blunder mixes with his slow-burning lust as he immerses himself in her essense once more. _Honeysuckle_. He thinks to himself. _Honeysuckle and vanilla._

_Sweet. Sexy. Mine._

The scent is made stronger with the still present fragrance of the nectar he knows now from experience firsthand as he inhales the area that's between her lower belly and pelvis.

She smells soo good he can't stand it and his mind flashes to a few precious moments ago when his face was between her legs.

When they first kissed on that date that forever marked the change in their relationship, he didn't, up until now, think that anything other than her sweet and spicy breath mixed with the buttercream flavoring of her lip balm could taste as good or even better.

But, he's wrong.

The taste of her is even better than anything he'd ever beheld. It's pure, clean heaven and he finds himself wanting more though he stops himself by just nuzzling her panties (this particular pair doing _dangerous_ things to his control), allowing his lips to linger when he presses a deliberate, marking kiss there, delighting in her gasp.

He'd pulled up those tiny white, lacy panties when they were interrupted but, kept his position between her creamy thighs. _This is a good place_. He thinks. _A safe place._

And it is, he concludes, realizing he's never felt so secure and good as when he was there, tasting her and hastens to think of how it will feel when he finally gets to be inside her the way he's been wanting for what seemed like forever.

He hears Jess end her call above him with a breathy goodbye and he looks up, meeting her big, darker blue eyes.

"Hi." She says to him somewhat shyly, her cheeks blushing even more than usual.

"Hey." He responses teasingly, not being able to help himself at the sight of her innocent little blush, especially after what he was just doing to her, the picture of his head between her legs whilst she tunneled her fingers through his hair forever emblazing itself in his mind.

No way that's going away anytime soon.

"We should get up", She suggests softly while smiling down at him and he smiles back before dropping his face back on her trustingly exposed belly, petting and worshipping with his nose and lips, hearing her exhale sharply when he dips tongue on her belly button.

"I'm pretty okay right where I am." He murmurs huskily into her flesh, revelling in the goosebumps that appear.

Fingers grip his head again, only this time to pull up to look at her again. "I'm serious." She tries to sound dead-serious but, her face is flushing with arousal already and that irresistable smile is starting to walk it's way across her face.

"So am I."

"Nick." A smile. Full flush.

"Come on, Jess..." He lowers his voice an octave, in full-seduction mode. "Just stay here with me." A few more kisses on her stomach. "For a little while." He kisses up and up til he's near her face. "I sure as hell intend to."

The double meaning in his words hit her just like he intends and the smile disappears while her eyes widen under his intense scrutiny. "Nick..."

He feels his own grin roll off his face and all pretenses of playfulness fall away. "Please." He gets up more over her face and kisses her, deep and full, on the mouth. "We can finish where we left off." She shivers under him. "Just let me in." Feathery kisses around her lips. "Let me take you." He positions himself deliberately to shift his erection on her inner thigh. "Let me love you."

He knows he is in dangerous territory now and dimly remembers how she reacted to Paul's confession of love for her and of course, how she was deciding to tell him that she _didn't_ love him.

Of course, that relationship was (is) different than his with Jess. He _hopes_ he's different where it counts.

But, even still, he's not ready to say the words.

So, he goes to putting it in a more safe context.

In the end, he lets her off the hook and as they get ready for the day, he makes himself content with things... for now.

But, sooner or later, they'll be together in every which way and he will say what he needs to say but, until then he will wait.

For right now, at least.

...

**A/N 2: Howdy! Wow, that got serious at the end there! Didn't plan on it but, hoped you liked it all the same! :) And yeah, I'm well aware I went off rhythm a bit so, don't bother mentioning it to me. And also, this week at least, I will be dishing out a chapter a day. I promise. Babysitting does have it's perks in that I have nothing to do in the hours between late morning and noon other than either watch television or formulate new chapters. Guess which one I picked? Pfftt! Both! ;)**

**P.S. Also, I get a hundred bucks on Friday. Holla at your girl!**

**Thanks so much for reading and please review! :)**


	7. Soon

**Title:** Take Me To Sonoma

**Chapter 7:** Soon

**Author:** Writergirl89

**Rating:** R

**POV:** Third-Person

**Pairing:** Nick/Jess

**Author's Note:** Hey there! Nice to see everyone happy to receive my daily updates this week! You all have been great and I really appreciate the support as always! Thank you!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing (goddoggit!).

…

They have brunch with Carl and Mary Jo and Jess feels immense relief when her father's tune is signifacantly different than the night before and smiles at Nick when he excepts her dad's sincere apology about his behavior.

"So, about marriage-" Her mother starts and suddenly the room is very still and soo much warmer than before and the only sound she registers is the clang of her boyfriend's knife on his plate as it reaches his newly buttered toast.

"What about it, mom?" She asks semi-cautiously because the only thing Mary Jo Day has in common with any other normal mother in the universe is a love for interior decorating and a strong desire for her baby to get married.

She swears, that from the corner of her eye, she sees Nick's lips curl upward somewhat.

"Well, you've been together a while-"

"Six weeks."

"And I- what?"

"Six weeks. Nick and I have been together six weeks, mom."

Her mother at least has the decency to blush a little in embarrassment. "Well... I just thought you've been together longer than that. I just assumed because of the way you spoke about him-"

"Mom." Oh, Nick's definitely smiling now.

"Oh, Nicholas..." Despite the use of the hated name, the man in question peps up at the mention of it and yes, he's grinning. "... Jessica would go on and on about 'Nick, Nick, Nick'. 'Nick this and Nick that' and-"

"Mother!" She soo does not need this right now. She doesn't need her mother mentioning the many, many times she has talked about Nick , even given the situation they found themselves in at the moment.

Instead she watches and listens in mute horror as her mom regales her boyfriend of her basic crush on him during their friendship and the mostly flattering (sometimes not) way she spoke about him and Jess blushes deeply when it is mentioned that she used to compare the guys she tried dating to him, only for them to fail when she did so.

Although, to be honest, they had been nice, almost great guys that any other woman would have been lucky to have but, alas, to Jess, they'd pale and dwindle when in the same room (let alone the same sentence) with the man next to her, grinning his incomparable ass off.

"Soo... was all that true, _Jessica_?" He asks with glinting eyes when they later take a walk around the property. "Did you compare my _perfection_ with all those guys?"

He asks this with a laugh as they arrive at the hedges, where her favorite grapes hang low on the vine. "Shut up!" She mumbles in response. "I had feelings for you and I didn't know what to do with them so, you try being in the same situation and see how you like it!"

He chuckles lowly as they stop and she plucks a fresh, green grape off a vine. "I was." He says and the seriousness in his voice makes her pause.

She turns back to face him. "What do you mean?" She asks, the grape spig hanging forgotten from her fingers.

She initially expects him to playfully deny everything like she did moments ago but, again, he surprises her and looks her in the eye, dead-serious. "I wanted you." The huskiness in his voice causes her breath to catch (like it does anyway around him) and she stands frozen as he steps closer, clutching her hands in his. "Some part of me always has and I kept thinking it was wrong, you're my roommate, my best friend." His eyes are dark and penetrating as they peer at her. "I convinced myself not to do anything because of that and I thought the feelings would go away but, they didn't. They got bigger, stronger."

"Then, as my luck would always have it, by the time I actually decided to make a move, you brought Paul to Thanksgiving." There's no hint of accusation or even bitterness in his tone but, she looks away and down at her feet anyway to hide her emotions from him anyway.

_I should have known._ She chides herself disapprovingly. _He had been soo hostile to him that day. I hadn't understood it. Guys will be guys but, he had had no reason to treat Paul the way he did. She thinks. But, apparently, he did. And now, I know what they were._

She wonders now, what would have occured if she'd _never_ decided to bring Paul to dinner that Thanksgiving. She pictures herself _never_ trying to date at all after Spencer. Trying to go about mending her heartbreak the old-fashioned, independent way most women do these days.

She pictures herself not fighting nor denying her own attraction to her scruffy-faced roommate and letting herself fall more into him as time passes.

And finally she pictures them getting to know each other as real couples do...

But, that's not how it happens. She_ does_ invite Paul over. She _does_ date him. _Sleep_ with him. Get _dumped_ again. she even allows herself to stand back to watch Nick with Julia and pretending _not_ to be jealous of that development as well.

As everything falls into place suddenly and she starts thinking back on things she probably should've noticed sooner rather than later, she feels a little foolish and another startling realization comes to visceral, breathing life in her mind: She _loves_ him. She loves Nick.

And not like_ I'm-your-best-friend-and-grew-to-love-you-as-more-than-that_ lameness. No, rather it's very much _I'm-soo-in-love-with-you-I-can't-breathe-please-get-me-a-respirator_ type deal going on right then.

"Jess. Hey Jess." She comes back from herself as two strong fingers tip her head back to gently force her eyes from her feet to Nick's dark gaze. "It's okay." He thinks she's still controlling emotions over his confession and not the growing fear and certainty of her love for him. "I'm not mad. I just... wanted you to know. It's okay if you're a little freaked out. It's a lot to handle, I think."

_You have no idea._ She responses mutely in her mind.

_Tell him._ Her conscious prods her. _Tell him you're in love with him. He deserves to know. Especially now._

_No._ She decides. She doesn't him to know she loves_ just_ to make him feel better over the past.

That and the last thing she needs is some karmic joke that _she_ would be the one who loves _more_ in this equation and she'd have to take it back in order to not freak him out.

_Soon, though._ She promises quietly._ Soon. I hope._

...

**A/N 2: Hey, hey! Hope you enjoyed! I guess that time of the month is making my writing even more emotional than normal and I ended what was intended to be a funny chapter ina more serious light (here's hoping it still made you laugh though). **

**Reviews are my blueberry, bran muffins. I'm serious. ;)**


	8. Girl In Red

**Title:** Take Me To Sonoma

**Chapter 8:** Girl In Red

**Author:** Writergirl89

**Rating:** R

**POV:** Third-Person

**Pairing:** Nick/Jess

**Author's Note:** Hey there! Back again! Hope you enjoy this chapter! :)

**Disclaimer:** Own nothing.

…

It's early in the evening when Jess's family reaches it's pennacle and Nick finds himself standing underneathe the family gazebo on the property near the area where her family is gathering most, nursing a beer and people-watching, surprised at the little number of people that are there.

He'd always figured Jess would have a bigger family for whatever reason but, apparently not.

He meets a few of her cousins and aunts and uncles and quickly realizes what he suspected all along.

She is very much loved here. In her family.

Her younger female cousins are like tiny, chirpy versions of her and he laughs when they try to do awesome voices like their cousin Jess and thinks, _how odd is it like I don't mind this_.

He's still nursing the beer, alone, when he feels a big hand on his shoulder.

"Son."

He stiffens out of instinct. Her dad.

Even after the slightly stingy way they first met, Carl turns out to be a decent, at times funny, slightly gruff individual but, Nick is still cautious.

He really has no idea whether this man hates him or not.

"Enjoying the party?" The older man asks with surprising politeness that Nick never fully expects.

"Yeah." A half shrug. "It's... something."

It really is but, Nick has never been and _still_ is not a good person with parties as he either ends up drunk or high or both.

And his girlfriend's family get-together_ isn't_ the time or place to be either.

"You're bored out of your skull, aren't you?" Carl asks and catching the amusement in the man's voice, Nick finally turns and looks at Jess's father, seeing a bit of warmth and mirth in his crinkled eyes.

"Why would you say that?"

"Because you have that same look on your face that Mary Jo's father spotted on my face when I first started courting my wife." He answers with a chuckle and the younger man is struck for a second in surprise before Carl continues. "So, how did you meet my daughter?"

Nick feels a grin almost break on his face. "Didn't Jess tell you?"

He shrugs. "Well, that kinda thing she normally just tells her mother, really but, I'd like very much to hear your version of events."

Nick laughs. Carl doesn't. "You're serious?"

"As a doornail, my son." And then, Nick, after some fumbling, gets down to it, not getting into every detail but, telling Carl about Jess moving in with him and the guys, the bizarre situations she always manages to get herself in and so forth.

"I was angry, lonely, I was drinking too much. Believe me, if you don't like me now, you definitely would not have liked me then, sir. I can assure you." He chuckles, raising his beer to his lips.

"Well, my daughter loves you so, you must have done something right."

With a whip of his head, Nick peers into Carl's face. "What makes you think she loves me?"

"Because you love her." Straight-forward and to the point. If they weren't dealing with matters of the heart here, Nick would have appreaciated that a lot more.

"You do love her, don't you?"

He starts shaking his head, even as his heart pounds in his ears. "It's only been six weeks."

"That's irrelevant when it comes to love, boy. I knew I loved my wife the moment I saw her."

After some more cordial coversation, Carl finally leaves him to his thoughts.

Thoughts that now revolve around this new (or _not-soo-new_) revelation forming in his mind.

He_ loves_ her. He's _in love_ with her.

Just then, a loud, familiar laugh catches his attention and he turns to see where it came from.

And there she is. Jess. _His_ Jess, clad in that distracting, red dress she so often likes to wear and that he's seen her wear _soo_ many times since he's known her and of all those memories, all still fresh and vivid in his mind, one stands out the most.

The night he told her how he felt.

The night everything changed.

...

_It's a Friday night at the bar when he asks Jess if she would like to see him at the bar that very night._

_He intends to ask her like it's intended, a date, but Schmidt walks in on the moment and before Nick can say God and dammit, he's inviting himself and Winston to have drinks with he and Jess._

_Fucking idiot._

_Of course, as they tend to do, the guys don't understand his meaner-than-usual manner when they arrive and his subsequent perking up when Jess, in that dress, gets there after them._

_He almost loses his nerve as he watches her to get hit on by almost every man in the bar and yes, Winston and Schmidt don't seem like they're leaving anytime soon._

_He just wants to be alone with her._

_And just as he starts giving up hope, an opportunity arrives in the form of, all things, CeCe._

_The tall, stunning model waltzes up to the bar like she owns it and gracefully sits on a barstool. "So, how's your date going?"_

_He just looks at her, aghast. "How did you-?"_

_"Oh, didn't you hear? I'm psychic. That and Jess told me."_

_"Jess told you what?"_

_"That you cutely asked her out and to get her away from..." She takes out her phone and reads the screen. "... 'creepy bar guy' so, she can be alone with you."_

_"She said that?"_

_"Yup." She neatly puts the device back into her purse. "Now, I'm gonna go get creepo away from your girl so, you two can be alone. You can thank me later."_

_Whatever the hell CeCe says to the guy hitting on Jess, it ends with the poor bastard skittering away with his tail between his legs, shooting Nick an utterly confused, apologetic look before leaving on his way._

_He looks over to the women and CeCe shoots him a wink before patting Jess's head and moving over to the guy's table._

_After some minutes of psyching himself up, he heads over where she sits, at the piano, of all places._

_And just then, the song Down So Low by Soulsavers comes on and he stifles a groan._

_It's like bar knows or something._

_Girl, slow down, oh, girl slow down_

_Oh, there's soo much to do_

_Turn around, oh, turn around_

_Just how I want you to_

_Keep it down, oh, keep it down_

_Oh, love will bring you through_

_This is how, oh, this is how_

_Oh, girl this love soo true_

_"Hey, this seat taken?" He asks rhetorically and her beautiful brighten and a wide smile lights up her face and he thinks, my God, I want her.,_

_He settles next to her and she shifts next to him til their knees touch and he sucks in a breath at the scent of vanilla in the air. Her scent._

_And she looks so beautiful and suddenly the words tumble out before he can stop them. "I like you."_

_She smiles sweetly in response. "I like you, too, Nicholas."_

_He covers her hands with his, peering into her face seriously. No, I mean, I like you. Like really like you. Like 'want you', like you."_

_In the silence that follows, the smile falls from her face and he knows she realizes what he means when a small 'oh' falls from her lips._

_"I should go. Should head back to the loft. I'm really sleepy." He knows what she's doing and stops her from getting up, tightening his grip on her, making her sit down again._

_"No, you don't."_

_She wouldn't look at him. "No, really, I'm tired-" She let go of a nervous laugh then._

_"Jess, hey Jess." He placed two fingers under her chin to look her in the eye, to make her look at him. "Look at me."_

_Hunger. Desire. Interest. He sees it all clearly in her eyes then._

_Knowing his next move would be critical, he cups her left cheek and she immediately reacts, turning into his palm and breathing deeply, as if to memorize his scent and he feels his body clench without his permission._

_They stay like a moment, in their own intimate little bubble before her eyes turn up again and look into his and then away again before starting to pull away, reluctantly. "I have to-"_

_"Stop." He whispers the word. "Don't go." He touches the corner of her mouth with his lips, sending every nerve within them both singing. "Don't go." He doesn't move, doesn't breathe, just holds himself there, a whisper away from her tempting mouth._

_Then, finally, she turns her head, just a hair. Just enough._

_He covers her mouth with his. Carefully. Softly. Finally. And with a whimper, she relaxes into him, sliding her hands up his chest, around his neck and kisses him back. Her mouth is soft, mobile, and so much sweeter than he thought it would be. _

_Then, somewhere, somehow, gentleness flees and as their first real kiss becomes passionate, he ignores the claps of his friends a table away as well the last chorus of the song still playing over the bar patrons._

_ I found out,_

_That you want me,_

_Girl, I have to tell you,_

_I won't stop,_

_Til you love me,_

_You don't have to be soo scared,_

...

He smiles at the memory of over a month ago. Of her resistance. Of her ultimate surrender.

And as the woman on his mind turns from her conversation a few feet away, they meet eyes and she smiles at him, his heart tightens.

_God_, he loves her.

...

**A/N 2: Hope you liked! Wanted a little flashback chapter to show you how they got together. Hope you enjoyed!**

**Love you guys and pplease review! ;)**


	9. Second Honeymoon

**Title:** Take Me To Sonoma

**Chapter 9**: Second Honeymoon

**Author:** Writergirl89

**Rating:** R

**POV:** Third-Person

**Pairing:** Nick/Jess

**Author's Note:** Boom! Last chapter of the week, ya'll! I have enjoyed all your support and appreciate it very much! Enjoy the update!

**Disclaimer:** Own parts of my soul and nothing within this show!

….

It's three more nice days in Sonoma before her parents gives them the news.

"Your father and I are going on a second honeymoon." Jess's mother tells them seriously on the third morning before reaching for the jam.

"Second honeymoon?" Jess asks in surprise.

"It's what she said, dear." Her father deadpans in response.

"When are you leaving?"

"Later today."

Outwardly, Jess tries to look disappointed and says she'll miss them but, inside she's grinning manically and thinking. _Three more days. I'll have Nick to myself for three more days. All we've had these last couple of days is interruptions and phonecalls. Damn you, CeCe!_

"You seem pleased." The man in question says next to her, a smirk on his lips and his dark eyes glinting.

"Shut up." She pretend grumbles into a mouthful of jellied bagel.

Mary Jo and Carl leave at eleven that morning and it takes all of five minutes before Nick is on her like hotcakes.

"You... couldn't... wait... for... more... time." She mutters between kisses as they stumble into the cabin, his mouth taking great pains to steal her breath with rough kisses and hands ravenously pawing like a man possessed.

Her body simultaneously surges and resists his hands, his rough fingertips. Something he takes note of quickly.

He moves back to her mouth, kissing her deeply, robbing her of her breath once more. "Still nervous?" He asks with both concern and teasing.

_Yes_. "Nooo..." She moans breathily, lying through her teeth. "... why... _oh_... why would you say that?"

"Because I know you soo well." He responses simply and for some reason, that answer makes heart constrict almost painfully in her chest.

"Well, I'm not."

_Liar_. He snarks deep in his mind briefly.

"Hmm... okay." He kisses and tongues under her ear, reveling in her soft moan before spinning her around to face the mirror in front of them, making her watch him behind her. "I want you. You know that, right?" He asks, looking straight at her through their reflections.

His dark, rough whisper in her ear makes her poor panties soak themselves silly. "Yes." She answers, voice low and soft.

He then puts his arms around her tiny waist and kisses her neck, her quick sharp intake of breath sending shivers prickling over his own skin. "That feel good?"

She just murmurs incoherently and tilts her head back to give him better access. "God, yes." She exhales after breathing becomes a chore at his ministrations.

He kisses his way down the side of her neck, then runs his tongue along the curve of her shoulder. "How about that?"

A wordless, breathless giggle is his answer then.

"Hmm..." He hums along her flesh, making goosebumps appear there. "You have a very long neck." He murmurs in her ear. "This could take a while."

In the mirror, he sees her close her eyes and her head roll back as her lips part in ecstasy and he has to take a moment to control himself, to keep this slow and nonthreatening, when all he wants is to devour her whole.

He is just starting on the other side of her neck when, like it's has happened a _lot_ on this trip, the phone rings. Only this time it's _his_ phone.

He stops his caresses but, holds onto her as he grabs his phone from his back pocket to answer it.

It's his co-worker from the bar that he'd called to handle his shifts for the next three days as Jess had already called in at her school to use up her vacation days and he needed security at work as well.

He puts the call on hold to address Jess and kisses her softly. "Dinner tonight?"

"What do you have in mind?"

He lays more kisses on her smiling mouth. "You, me, food then after..." He punctuates what he means by kissing her lustily, deeply, til she's tunneling fingers into his hair and arching into him just like he likes her to.

"I see." She says happily.

"After I finish my call, I'll get dressed and ready for you and you can can get ready now if you want?"

She kisses him one last time before bouncing over to her luggage and grabbing her 'essentials bag' then, thinking hard about it, the 'naughty gift bag' CeCe gave her.

_It is soo on._

...

**A/N 2: So, so, so, so apologetic that this was soo short but, I already have ideas on the next couple of chapters and I'm quite sure (though, as always, not really) that the chapters will be probably the longest in the story so, hope you're not _too_ disappointed! ;)**

**Reviews make the world go around. Seriously. It's a scientific fact! **


	10. Date Night

**Title:** Take Me To Sonoma

**Chapter 10:** Date Night

**Author:** Writergirl89

**Rating:** R

**POV:** Third-Person

**Pairing:** Nick/Jess

**Author's Note:** Badda-bing-badda-boom! Guess who's back for funzies? *pause* Well, it sure as hell ain't Santa Claus, that's for damn skippy! *chuckles* Thank AMiserableLove for this impromptu update because it was her sure-to-be-sexy-as-always new story 'Behind The Mask' (which I hope she updates soon as well) was the catalyst for making me think of my own damn story! Gracias, girlfriend!

**Disclaimer:** Own the moon, stars and NONE of the chraracters or settings of this story (which is a shame because Sonoma is actually on my future to-go list and I like wine a lot so…).

…

Shutting the bathroom door behind her, Jess takes a moment to calm herself and look around the not-too-big-not-too-small area, that consists of both a tall shower stall and claw-foot, porcelain tub and thinks that she will use everything in her arsenal to make herself look beautiful for Nick tonight.

Because tonight _is_ _the night_.

Tonight she is going to be wined, dined, and (she _swoons_ at the very thought) bedded by Nick Miller.

"Oh, boy." She whispers to nothing in particular.

Fighting the tingling sensation in her body at the thought of Nick and his mouth and his hands and his… She walks to the giant granite bathroom sink, pulling up her two bags onto it and starts to proceed.

Eyeing the two bags, she moves her personal tiny bag of essentials to the side and instead takes a deep breath before starting in on the now disguised Booty Parlor bag CeCe had given her.

She remembers her model friend giving her a pretty vague and brief review of the items in the bag and is now regretting not telling her to elaborate because of her nerves that she would not be able to handle it on her own.

The first thing her hand comes in contact seems to be a big heavy box of some kind and when she pulls it out to give it a proper look-see, she sees a pretty-ornate package with feminine cursive writing on it that prints the company and product name along with some smaller writing that gives a small description of what the product is. In the case, a body scrub of some kind that comes in the form of a pretty, peach-colored jar that when she opens it smells like raspberries and lemons.

_Ooh, I like lemons and raspberries... Can't wait to use this!_

The next few items she pulls out are a larger jar of body butter that smells of honey and vanilla; a 'kissable body shimmer' that she blushes when she encounters it and is also delighted when she sniffs the scent of cupcakes on it; a perfume oil that's a littkle muskier than what she normally wears but, she finds she likes it anyway and lastly, a plumping flavorful lipgloss with an accompanying breath mist.

With everything set on the cpunter for future use she then quickly undresses and steps into a steaming shower, washing her hair with her favorite cleansing conditioner, then making use of that new body scrub to buff and perfect her way to baby-soft smoothness before following with her regular body cleanser.

She lulls herself under the hot water, thinking of Nick again, of what was in store for her when she heard:

"Jess?"

Of course, the highly relaxed state she puts herself in makes her start at the sound of her boyfriend's deep voice from outside the bathroom door and when her mouth opens to let a startled sound of surprise, it catches a big gulp of shower water instead and she ends up sputtering and gasping for air.

Obviously, he has to hear her because he next asks if she's okay.

Catching her breath finally, she answers in a croaky voice that she's fine and rolls her eyes at her mishap.

_Yes, please, drown yourself. That'll draw him in._

It takes another her a whole 20 minutes to step out of the shower, pat herself off with a towel, smooth on her regular body oil, apply body butter once dry and do her make-up in a simple but, sexy way.

When she searches around in her own bag, she finds something unfamiliar in it: Another box that seems neither too heavy or too light with a note attached to the front of it.

**_To finish the look off. And get you layed. Good luck, bitch - C._** It reads.

_Wow, I really have to learn to not go to the bathroom and leave my bag unattended to when CeCe's around._

She opens the white, unlabeled box carefully, slowly, afraid of what's in it, really.

She feels both relieved and surprised when she finds, wrapped in hot pink gift paper, a lingerie set.

It's, of course, pale pink and consists of a tonal stripe boyleg with lace trim and two black satin bows embellished at the front and the matching bra has a similar design with light padding with the satin bows on the straps and in the area where her cleavage would be.

It's very her but, at the same time, not because she owns very few lingerie pieces in her wardrobe and next to none of them consists of things that look soo... _sheer_.

Ignoring her own mind for the moment, she wiggles into the panties and puts on the bra.

"_Hey, boobs_." She says in a sing-song way as she looks at her reflection and sees the_ wonderful_ effect the underwire gives her girls.

"Hmm... you can kinda see my gumbo pot there." She murmurs next, switching gears when she glances at exactly how much those undies reveal.

She's now quite grateful she let CeCe drag her to that waxing appointment not soo long ago.

Next, she finds the dress CeCe had told her she was giving her for the trip as a gift and is once again, godsmacked.

Now, this is very, very much her.

The dress is very lightweight with a beautifully floral, springy design to the white background of it and as she puts it on, ends with a lace detailing right before her knees.

After drying out and putting her hair up in a loose updo, she applies her new perfume oil before grabbing her tinier going out purse, taking a deep breath and heading out of the bathroom.

...

Nick is ready to go and getting, quite frankly, a little impatient with his girlfriend for taking soo long in the bathroom.

He's even more so fustrated because of the images of her naked with water running down her body when he hears the shower go on and off.

He's so stuck in his thoughts that he is almost startled when he hears Jess's soft, melodic voice call his name.

Sighing, he gets up. "Well, it's about-"

And he stops in mid-speech when he turns and sees her.

Now, Nick always thinks that Jess looks beautiful, next to _perfect_ everytime he sees her. Her amazing baby blue eyes, that smooth alabaster skin and dark hair always does him in everytime and now is absolutely no exception.

She looks like a vision in a more than flattering floral, white dress (smiling at him like_ that_) and he has a sudden flash of her in that shorter than short black, body-skimming little number she wore last on Valentine's Day before they were together and he fights back a groan at the _belated_ realization that she could have looked soo sinfully sexy and now, in front of him in the present day, soo innocent and sweet yet still sexy in that flowery dress of hers.

That and her loose little updo showing off the creamy column of her swan-like neck makes her look like a tempting human-sized treat he wants to_ gobble_ whole.

"Wow." He breathes out in awe. "You look amazing."

_Like something good enough to eat._ He wants to add.

Instead, he smiles at her when she steps towards him and returns her sweet, soft kiss with fists balled at his side, showing great restraint, when all he wants to do is grab her and show her exactly how much he aches and needs her and not give a _good goddamn_ about _dinner reservations_ and _good wine _and _scenery_ when his mind is all about Jess, a sweating writhing mess, underneathe him on the bed not a couple of feet away from them

"What are you thinking about?" She asks softly, peering into his face, no doubt seeing the intense look painted there.

_Just you._ He intones mentally before kissing her as a response.

...

**A/N 2: Again, thank you to AMiserableLove for her inspring me to write some today. Already have ideas for the next chapter and hopefully, if it goes my way, it'll be a doozy, trust me! ;)**

**Love ya'll and feedback is always appreciated! :)**

**Oh! And here's the links to Jess's look here:**

**(panties) http:/www1 dot bloomingdales dot com/shop/product/betsey-johnson-stocking-stripe-boyleg?ID=445291**

**(bra) http:/www1 dot bloomingdales dot com/shop/product/betsey-johnson-stocking-stripe-convertible-racerback-demi-bra?ID=445289&CategoryID=2910&LinkTypePDPZ1#fr%Dspp%301**

**(dress) http:/www dot etsy dot com/listing/94743478/floral-lightweight-spring-summer-dress?ref=sr_gallery_7&sref=&ga_search_submit=&ga_ref=auto&ga_search_query=natural+floral+dress&ga_order=most_relevant&&ga_ship_to=US&ga_view_type=gallery&ga_search_type=handmade&ga_facet=handmade**

**(beauty products) http:/www dot bootyparlor dot **

**Hope you like my choices for Jess! If I screwed up any of the links, just PM me and I'll try to fix it for you. Just close the spaces and convert the 'dots' to periods and it should be fine. I hope. **

**Thanks for reading! :)**


	11. Something No One Else Knows

**Title:** Take Me To Sonoma

**Chapter 11:** Something No One Else Knows

**Author:** Writergirl89

**Rating:** R

**POV:** Third-Person

**Pairing:** Nick/Jess

**Author's Note:** Hey ya! Just got this idea right now, actually. Hope you like. I know you guys are anxious to get the nitty gritty (smutty) part of things so, I just ask you to practice patience because it won't be long. Promise.

**Disclaimer:** Do I really need to say it?

….

He takes her to a nice place in the center of town that serves it's guests outdoors on fine, white linen tablecloths with candlelight on both the table and in mason jars that hang up above for romantic ambiance.

Nick, quite honestly, thinks it's a little cheesy but, Jess is smiling and the candlelit mason jars are making her already beautiful eyes glimmer and her dark hair is shinier than usual so, he can't complain.

"Do you like it?" He asks in a hopefully non-pathetic sort of way when they've been seated.

"Oh my God, Nick it's…" That smile of hers widens and while he can't disagree that the place he chose is indeed nice to look at, he also can't think of anything more than her at that moment. "…It's soo beautiful here. Don't you think it's beautiful here?"

"Yes." He says eyes on her and revels in her scarlet blush that appears when she sees he's not referring to their surroundings.

They have small conversation before they start eating and then fall into a comfortable silence.

That's one of the many things Nick loves about he and Jess together like this. They don't need to speak or try to ackwardly impress each other like with everyone else.

And she looks soo beautiful. Her raven hair is pulled up in a messy bun, that white, fantasy-inducing dress settles subtly over her petite curves amazingly and though he hasn't a clue about she did to her face, it glows more than usual and he thinks he can most definitely smell her perfume from where he's sitting.

Once in a while, he sees her fidget throughout and finally decides to say something. "Jess-"

"Tell me something." She blurts suddenly, wide eyes looking at him.

"I... what?"

"Tell me something." She seems to take minute to think hard about her words. "Something no one else knows." She finally says, smiling at him blindingly. "Something you would never tell anyone, like ever, ever in a million years tell anyone." She says, looking supremely giddy with her suggestion.

"Ah..." He pauses, thinking hard and good about it. "Jess, are you-"

"Yes! I'm just..." She gestures wildly to the air. "...Please do this for me. I'm nervous and I can't stop thinking about..." She pauses in embarrassment and he starts to understand that she means what's gonna occur later, the biggest change in their relationship.

He decides to appease her. "Okay." He nods and starts thinking about her challenge. "It can be about anything?"

She nods enthusiastically. "Anything. It can be about your childhood, your past, work, college-"

"You?"

She looks at him a long moment and he sees the muscles in her throat convulse as she gulps. "Yes. That, too." She amends a bit more seriously.

"Alright." He straightens in his seat, holding her gaze. "I dreamed about you when you first moved in."

She blushes again and he grows hard at the appearance of it.

He watches as her head lowers and she stares at her plate. "And?"

"And... I dreamed about the many different ways we could be together. Then after I got to know you, they got stronger, more alive in my mind when I went to sleep. In my bed, in the shower after a long day. Up against the hallway wall after we pushed each other too hard after a fight. Bent over the kitchen counter or the couch when I see you smile at someone else or maybe when..."

"Okay, stop." She says and he hears a tremble in her voice. "I get it, thank you." She smiles at him shakily and he realizes he's probably not helping her nerves about later on.

"Too much?

He feels that familiar longing claw inside him as she shrugs and curls an errand piece of hair behind her ear. "A bit." She gives him a small, nervous smile before, to his amusement, taking a large gulp of her ice water.

"And you?"

"Well..." He watches her think about it, hard. "I had a crush on you for a while before we got together." She admits shyly.

His heartbeat doubles, then skips, as he hears her confession and he licks his lips, mouth suddenly dry. "You did?"

"Yeah."

"When?"

"After... after we thought you had cancer." She murmurs into her plate and he is again godsmacked, only then realizing that Jess's behavior, while not by much, had changed a bit towards him in those few months after the health scare of his.

He remembers the look on her features and the way her beautiful eyes dart over his face when he asks her what had happened that night on the beach, what could have possibly gone on to result in him waking up with his nose buried in her soft hair and her body perfectly tucked into his on the sand the following morning.

She becomes more friendly, more attentive if possible to his needs after that. Instead of asking politely if he wants breakfast in the morning, she does it, regardless of his inevitable protest or without even asking him to begin with.

She somehow seems a lot happier to be in his company even. Not that she hadn't been before but, it hits him now that _no_, he _wasn't_ using his imagination when he thought he saw her eyes brighten more or her smile become warmer when he would say_ 'good morning'_ to her or agree to watch one of her ridiculous girly movies with her.

She starts waiting on him at night to come home so they could eat together and her gaze does this_ lingering_ thing when they say goodnight to one another.

_Dammit._ He admonishes himself. _I'm a lot dummer than I thought._

He's soo caught up in his thoughts that it takes him time to realize she's talking again. "... And I really should have realized I had feelings for you before but, I kept thinking, _no! Jess, no! He's Nick and like, sarcastic and doesn't appreciate wizards and Lord of the Rings so, no! Of course, he doesn't like you and he never will NEVER_- Oh Gosh, I'm rambling. I hate it when I ramble. Don't you hate it when I ramble?" Cupping her palm to her newly flushed face, he watches her look at him with embarrassed eyes (if there _was_ such a thing as _embarrassed eyes_, in which case Jess nailed it).

"You're amazing." He tells her instead of pointing that little tidbit out, smiling at her like a doofus.

Her face colors more and she laughs sweetly. "Got anything else for me?"

"You sure you wanna know more?"

"Yes."

"Okay. Here's one: I both hate and like it when you cry."

She frowns at him in confusion. "Why?"

"Because..." He starts steadily. "... I don't like to see you hurt but, you're very... _open_ when you're emotional. And beautiful. Like more than usual." He says truthfully.

And he does absolutely hate it when she cries or just the sight of her tears because seeing Jess Day cry is something no one should _ever_ see and also 'cause he never enjoys seeing her in pain.

And yeah, she is also more insanely attractive and appealing when she's excepting of his comfort and _vulnerable_ to him. And yes, it makes him sound like such a guy but, _well, there it is._

She's the woman he loves more than anything, besides his own family and he knows it won't be too long before she knows that.

...

**A/N 2: Holla! Hope you enjoyed! I always love it when you guys enjoy my writing and my fingers, of course, get this grating sensation to get on my keyboard when I get my wonderful, constructive feedback and I KNOW you guys don't like when I make you wait too long for updates! So ha!**

**And another thank you to AMiserableLove for her more than wonderful writing that inspires me daily. Thanks, girl and update 'Mask, please! :) I'm anxious to see some action on there! I know I'm being super bossy but, for once, I won't apologize because I know everyone else agrees with me, right. *crinkets* Right?**


	12. Lie With Me

**Title:** Take Me To Sonoma

**Chapter 12:** Lie With Me

**Author:** Writergirl89

**Rating:** R (sex/slight language)

**POV:** Third-Person

**Pairing:** Nick/Jess

**Author's Note:** Hey guys! Missed you! I know it's been a while since I updated but, my mind has been on other things and I did give you all not one, but two chapters last week so, I needed some time (as you can understand) to think about what I was gonna do for my next update. Hope you enjoy! By the way, babysitting again... Yiy!

**Disclaimer:** Own nothing.

…

As she watches Nick turn their key into the lock of the cabin, Jess can't help but shuffle her feet nervously from side-to-side, hoping, no _praying_ that she doesn't burst into song or start one of her voices at any moment out of anxiety for is was about to occur.

Namely, having sex. With Nick.

With _her_ Nick.

For the first time.

In a _long_ time.

_Oh, God._

_Breathe In._ She instructs herself and does._ Breathe out. You'll be fine. It's Nick. You love him, remember? He'll be kind. He'll be patient. Just relax._

Of course it doesn't work 'cause by the time Nick turns to her, Jess is almost shaking she's _soo_ nervous and by the way he's looking at her all serious and whatnot, she just_ knows_ that _he_ knows that.

"Jess." Dammit if that raspy voice of his makes her twirly and... aware. Her nerve endings on fire. Needy. Feeling every bit of the edge of her self-imposed denial of being with Nick and well, _being_ with Nick all too keenly. Tonight she would finally be with the man who'd always go out of his way to comfort her and be good to her as her best friend, roommate, and all around good man that he is and now he is going to be hers in every single way. And she is going to be his in every single way. And they-

"Jess?" He's looking at her with her favorite expression: That intense, deeply soul-searing, penetrating look that heightens the twirl, so to speak.

She just stands there, frozen, as he steps closer to her and then his arms are around her, nice and warm, the heat of his big hands fusing into the fabric of her dress.

For a small moment in time, there's just them, gazing into each other's eyes and goddammit if it feels cheesy as all Hell but, Nick swears he could see everything, his past, present, and fucking future in those amazingly expressive, gorgeous baby blues of hers and he really, really loves her soo much it's hard to breathe.

As those eyes skitter around his face searchingly, he could just feel her holding back and likes it very much. He adores how shy she can be and how much it turns him on is nearly staggering. No amount of scantily-clad women of his college years or past girlfriends acting coyly sexual in the past can compare to the absolute hard-on he ends up sporting when Jess blushes and her lashes flutter, by _accident_, in his direction.

Damn woman's gonna be the death of him without even trying.

Wanting her soo much and needing it very badly, he leans and closes the small distance between them, covering her tempting mouth with his.

She's, as always sweet, lips soft under his and the scent of her, muskier and a lot spicier than he remembered, lights a fire in his veins.

He quickly finds himself needing more and without warning gives a sharp tug at the bun at the back of her head, then when he finally gets it loose from the elastic there, throws it nowhere in particular and tunnels his fingers through her soft, dark hair, pulling her closer, perfecting the fit of his lips on hers when she surges into motion and the kiss suddenly chages from slow and sweet to reckless and urgent.

Bracing her dainty hands on his shoulders, Jess lifts herself more on her toes and eats at his mouth with hot, greedy little bites, a hungry whimper rising from her throat, making him harden and eager to just... take her already.

Later, he would wonder how they manage to stumble blindly into the cabin without tripping in the dark but, then he's too busy focusing on undoing the back of Jess's dress to question outloud their coordination skills.

Her fingers clench into his shirt and his heart pouds soo loud as he urges her lips further apart and takes their kiss deeper.

This, he knows, still isn't even beginning to satisfy what he really needs.

He leaves the warmth of her mouth, brushing his lips along her jaw, pressing against the underside where her pulse beat like a drum.

He pulls away just far enough to see her face. Her eyes are wide with hunger and need.

He only then realizes that he's yanked down her dress in their frenzy and now she's bared from the waist up and when he looks back again at her face, he sees that well-known shyness warriing with a renewed desire in her eyes and a heated blush on her cheeks. It turns him on more than anything.

Almost anything, he amends, knowing from brief but memorable experience that what lay under underneathe everything to be enough of a turn-on all by itself.

He eyes the striped, delicately sexy design on her pink bra soberly and swallows hard. "God, you're beautiful." He says, skimming his fingetips down the edges of sheer lace and under the petite fullness of her breasts narrowly, but purposefully missing her nipples that he could see straining against the light fabric, his hands starting to shake a little.

Her heartbeat doubles in thrums a thousand times over at the promising, teasing sensation.

"Nick, please..." She begs softly, breathily, without a hint of shame. "... Just... touch me."

She wants to be embarrassed at how much she wants him after such little probing but, it's Nick and he seems very willing and eager to please her so, there you have it.

His eyes then flash wildly before he's kissing her again and walking backwards toward the bed and then stops kissing her to sit on it, hands on her hips.

She watches him with bated breath as he moves a hand, palm up, over her flat stomach a few times and the muscles there clench in expectance and anticipation.

When he looks up and they meet eyes, her heart stutters and her breath catches shortly after as she sees the dark, almost bottomless depths of his deep brown eyes. "I love you." He whispers, caressing her bare belly and then starting to pull her dress the rest of the way down before lifting one of her legs over his shoulder and fusing his mouth on her before she could utter a single response to his confession other than a cry of surprise as he tasted her for the second through her underwear.

Her head spins on it's axis before his ministrations cause her to almost collapse but, he maneuvers her easily to lie on the bed and she watches, chest heaving as he slowly, teasingly, takes off her useless panties and then, looking her in the eye the whole time, trails his lips and tongue down her thigh before he's right where she wants him to be.

Last it had been almost over before it had even started (unfortunately, there was no_ finishing_ involved).

Now, Nick is intent to drive her insane, it seems.

First, when she feels the flat of his tongue lap upward from towards her clit, she cries out in pleasure and delight, repeating the move over and over again til she's gasping for breath.

"Nick!" She shouts as he presses his tongue against her clit and then giving her small, fluttering licks, making that elusive in her lower belly spread outwards, making her aware of what's coming, that her world was about to crash in on her in one fell swoop.

He hums into her intimate flesh and she wants to come and die all at the same time when he does that.

She's in a frenzy, heading towards the golden edge when the tip of his tongue starts making circular motions, swirling somewhat around her sensitive area before tightening on her enflamed nub making spots appear before her teary eyes.

She comes with a harsh cry, both arms circled around her head as if to shield her from incoming impact from a blow, body shuddering as she comes back to Earth from the most incredible sensation she'd ever experienced in her life.

_Oh good Lord, that was good!_

When she finally looks up, he's hovering over her and watching her with those eyes like live coals, breathing heavily from a wet mouth.

He looks her over, her flushed cheeks, chest heaving from under her dainty bra, raven hair spread over the pillow, he hardens more and before she could say or do anything about it, leaps off the bed and undresses, angrily and impatiently before he is on her again, helping her take off her bra, ending up with two amazing palmfuls of her small, perky breasts.

He promises himself to explore her more next time but, right now, he just wants inside her.

Not that she's complaining, letting out a breathy moan, hips instinctively searching his out.

She arches towards him greedily when he skips a hand down into her soft, tender center, learning that he's not the only one becoming desperate here as he finds her ready,_ starving_, spreading her legs, throwing one over his hip, urging him closer. And he touches her deeply, drawing out a passionate moan from her. "Jess," he says in a throaty whisper.

She nods feverishly. "Yes, Nick. Yes."

He holds himself over her and then captures her mouth in a deep, powerful kiss, pouring all of his love into her as he simultaneously enters in one deep, slow, powerful stroke that causes her to gasp and rise against him urgently, only beginning to move after she takes a second to adjust, the hand still between their bodies now working on turning her pleasured gasps and sighs into moans and praises. The heat of her nearly drives him up a wall but, wuth surprising strength, he holds on, determined that her needs be met first before his own, moving steadily, oushing and pulling and within minutes her breathing becomes harder, faster, her body straining toward his, reaching her satisfaction.

And he's more than happy to deliver it, pushing, rubbing against her before feeling her hot spasms of release and fulfillment, seeing and hearing her cry out in ecstasy, holding himself into her and hanging on with every bit of will he could muster, saving himself until she finally weakens beneathe him and the clenching spasms that surround him slowly dissipate, her panting turning back into sighs and kisses becoming sweet and soft again against his lips.

When he releases her mouth, Jess looks up into his eyes, seeing a more than smoldering fire that is not even close to extinguishing, putying her small palm on his bristled cheek. "Oh, Nick." She utters, breathlessly.

His name on her lips almost certainly makes his heart expand in his chest and well, _other things_ expand even _more_ than they already are and he lowers his lips to hers, sucking gently. "Are you alright?"

"You wrre right here, you know how I was." She manages to say lightly, making him smile.

He tries not to redden as she takes a quick glance between their bodies, where his erection still lays, hard and throbbing, inside her. "What can I do to make you _alright_, too?" She asks and this time he _does_ blush a little bit.

He slides his fingetips down her slender arms before entertwining their fingers together and then sliding her arms over her head, surprising them both with the show of dominance and his smile turns wolfish, predatory. "Baby, you don't have to do anything but be here." He responses huskily before lowering his mouth back on hers, kissing her passionately and begins moving inside her once more, pumping his hips.

She lifts her knees and tilts beneathe him, bring him, if possible, deeper and he feels her begin to move in concert with him, wrapping her legs around him and following his rhythm, setting the pace.

He rocks with her, slow and steady, deep and long, hanging on to control until he hears her moan and starting to rise again, her tempo increasing, and finally the noises she makes, already familiar to him, already beautiful to him, tells him she's reaching for her third orgasm of the night and the passion in her amazes him, filling a need in him and this time when she clenches around him and pleasure steals her breath away, he lets himself go and matches her. Even surpassing her. And for a moment, he feels light-headed, eyes watering before he comes back to the sound of her voice. "Nick?"

"Ah, Jess... Ah, baby." He whispers, kissing her, loving her.

A short while later as they succumb to sleep together he swears to God he hears her whisper, 'I love you.'

...

**A/N 2: Well, there you go. Reviews would most definitely be appreciated! :)**


	13. Happy & Amazing

**Title:** Take Me To Sonoma

**Chapter 13:** Happy & Amazing

**Author:** Writergirl89

**Rating:** R (sensuality/language)

**POV:** Third-Person

**Pairing:** Nick/Jess

**Author's Note:** Hello! So, who loved me for the hot sex scene last chapter, huh? Huh? Nobody? Seriously, people? I gave you guys quality smut and THIS is what you're giving me back? No, it's fine. I get it. I see how it is. *nods head* Anyway, last chapter.

**Disclaimer:** Own nothing!

….

The first thought Jess has, as her eyes open to tweeting birds and streams of sunlight, is how good she feels, how completely, utterly amazing her whole body feels and how that completely, utterly amazing feeling travels to her very bones, to her heart, to the dull throbbing between her legs that tell her how much the night before most certainly wasn't a dream.

The second is the happiness she feels at the sight of Nick - _her_ Nick - lying, still fast asleep, next to her, his handsomely scruffy face with a blissed out, relaxed expression as his bare chest rises and falls with every breath he takes.

Scooting a few inches closer to her lover, she reached a hand out and with gentle fingertips, caressed the side of his face.

God, she loves him. Last night had been amazing. Ecstasy-causing, soreness-inducing kind of amazing.

Just a few hours after she manages to fall asleep, achy and ridiculously ecstatic, from the more than wonderful bedroom activities that she and Nick participate in, he wakes her up and they have more sex... Again... And again... And again...

Now, although she finds herself quite happy to watch him sleep, the other, more lizard part of her brain begs her to slap him awake to assuage the newly rising throb between her legs, as though they've spent hours holding hands and sharing chaste kisses instead of bringing each other to orgasmic heights all night.

_Not slap. Slap is too harsh. Pat. I'll pat him awake._

Shaking her head with a smile, she slides herself even closer, replacing her fingetips with her nose and then her lips, enjoying the rough texture of him, inhaling his warm, spicy scent.

"Hey." She breathes near his ear, making a pass with her lips on his lobe. "Hey, Nick, wake up."

She doesn't realize he hears her until he grunts a little and her smile widens on it's own. "Nick?"

She lays peck on his jaw. "Nick." Another one, this time, near his ear. "Nick." Another on his cheek. "Nick." Near his lips.

When she reaches his lips, she doesn't hold back. "Nick Miller, I love you." She whispers sincerely.

And with that, she leans down to kiss him sweetly.

And he chooses that exact moment to wake up and she moans as his mouth comes alive on hers, unconsciously climbing on top of him, their becoming more and more passionate as she does, one of his hands taking quick grip of her hip to bring her closer to him, hard and waiting.

Slowly, she stops kissing him, pulling her face away to look in the eye, so much darker than her own, staring intensely up at her, making her feel at once weak and powerful at the same time.

Breathing heavily, they keep their gaze on each other as he ever-so-slowly tugs her all the way, bearing her down so that she takes all of him, her dainty inner walls embracing his presence with teasing little ripples.

And with that, they're making love again. Pure, beautiful, wild love. Their coupling is wilder, frantic, more out-of-control than before.

And they enjoy every minute of it.

...

An hour later, after making love a few more times, Nick lays in silence, holding her as she curls drowsily in his arms like a satisfied kitten, her legs tangled with his in the sheets, lying closely to his chest, palming the area where his heart beats, hair tickling under the arm wrapped around her.

He's happy. Like _insanely_ happy. And it's all thanks to her.

He has a flash of the seemingly long but, reasonably short evolution of their relationship. Her moving in, unknowingly changing his life. Quickly going from the attractive, annoying new roommate to one of his best friends then...

Going from that to... his roommate/best friend whom he couldn't stop thinking about. Whom he fantasized about. Dreamed about constantly. Wanted with every fiber of his being then fell for with everything that he had...

He looks down at her, the slight shadow of her dark lashes over her pale skin. "Jess?" He whispers in the hush of late morning.

Her eyes don't open but, she shuffles in his embrace, eyes moving from behind her lids. "Hmm?" She murmurs in response.

"Jess, open your eyes."

She simply shakes her head delicately. "No."

He smiles. "Why?"

"Because if I open them, they'll cross themselves." She states simply, sleepily.

He has to laugh at that, not knowing whether to think it's ridiculous or be flattered, choosing to lean closer and kiss her softly. "I love you, Jessica Day." He whispers near her lips.

He chuckles when his answer is a tiny, baby snore and settles in for a few more hours of sleep with the woman he loves.

...

"Jess!" CeCe screeches when they arrive home two days later, flying enthusiastically to hug her best friend as though she'd gone off to war and not a vacation with her boyfriend.

"CeCe!" Jess responses back with the same amount of high-pitched energy while Nick rolls his eyes next to her, dropping their bags near the door.

_Women._

"Nick!" The uncharacteristically happy model moves to hug him but, he stops her with a hand in front of him. "It's alright, I'm good."

Unfazed, she looks them both over, sizing them seriously for a moment before her smile widens. "Oh my God."

"What?" Jess asks, wondering if she somehow grew a new head while they were away.

"You guys totally did it." She says broadly, giving them both a big, smug smirk.

Jess just blushes scarlet while Nick suddenly finds his shoes quite interesting all of a sudden.

"Ha! Come on." She grabs Jess's hand and starts to drag her away towards her room. "You're giving me all the details." And continues to pull her friend away and as Nick sees he has his own audience waiting for a story, his other roommates grinning widely, all he thinks is, _I'll take Sonoma over this, any day._

...

**A/N 2: Hope you enjoyed! The end!**


End file.
